lies behind the eyes
by HannahPacey
Summary: First story of mine.Bella ran from Charlie and eventually ends up in mystic falls. Lies, kidnap, torcher and chuck Klaus and Victoria into the mix. Who will Bella end up with? What will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the planet! This is my first story and I started it off by throwing myself in the deep end with drum roll please… a vampire diaries /twilight cross over! If the story starts to get e bit shit then tell me and suggest ways to improve it! Also if you want me to put something in the story then tell me! Crap at spelling so don't blame me and I'm gunna need a beta pretty soon! Remember I'm only British so I might forget to use motel or pants instead of trousers sorry for future reference. Thanks a lot, and I will try to post every 4ish days with a good chapter! Hannah xxx

**BPOV**

The soft rumbling of the engine, god how this truck was almost like me, both aged physically or mentally in my case, and fighting a losing battle. Of course we were fighting different things, but never the less we were fighting. I should pull over soon, my hand keeps on slipping of the steering wheel. Arggg how did I get myself into this mess? Shit! I forgot money, well it looks like sleeping in a motel was out of the question.

I understand now why he left and why he did it straight to my face, I'm too stupid to figure it out myself. I wouldn't have been able to pick any signs up of him not wanting me. I mean look at me: one, I'm stupid as they come, two, a stubborn pain in the ass and three, ugly as a donkey's ass. Who wants someone that has features of the color of shit?

How did it get to this? No money, no identification, no one to care about me if I disappeared. I remember now the argument, how sentimental a conservation and an argument that changed my life, the conservation with him and the argument with Charlie.

**Flash Back:**

"Bella remember that I love you, but listen honey I think that-that maybe you need some help, it's beyond me Bella, maybe you mother-"

"Help you think that sending me away from my home is help?"

"I want you to be happy, not to be miserable._ I_ think you'll have a better chance if you get out of Forks"

That was when I saw the real Charlie for the first time in my life, the reason why Renee left with me, the reason why he always worked nights or whenever I was in, he didn't love me, hell I don't think he even liked me. Ever. I took his wife, youth and happiness. Then he gets sent a daughter that represented everything he lost. How that fair to Charlie?

"No Charlie, If I leave I will end up like you, if I leave I will forget, god dammit Charlie I can't forget! It's the only thing left I have, memories."

I know could see the pure hatred in his eyes burning like a furnace.

"I want you out by the morning"

That was the final blow, being rejected by everyone I knew, Renée by sending me here, the Cullen's and now my own father. With that I rushed out of the house, my brain going into overdrive.

**Present Time:**

Right, it's nearing midnight and I can't pay for a motel, and I about to fall asleep. I could-

"No don't do that Bella it's not safe"

"JESUS FUCK!" I screamed while swerving the truck. Okay I really need to go to sleep soon. Hallucinating is not a good sign if I sleep depriving myself and luck was on my side because no cars were on the road.

What was I thinking before I hallucinated Edward, midnight, no money, motel ah I could all ways sleep in my trucks, I'm sure the lock on it are safe and who in their right mind would want to steel it?

A sign passes me three miles till Mt. Storm King. It seems pretty secluded. I turn in and park my car right next to the lake, get out of my truck and walk around stretching my legs for a bit. Nothing looks like out of the ordinary. The quite flicker of noise that was normal to nature was the last thing I heard while getting back into my truck and then falling asleep. Little did I know those sounds of nature, the glimmers of tweeting, would be the last noises I would hear for a while at least. 


	2. kiddnapped

Come on guys, at least one review ! that's all I want and I will keep on posting !

And no I'm not being mean! And while I'm at it no nasty reviews! Sorry it took so long :'( I'm just so fucking tired since it's the first week back and I'm getting into the hang of this!

**BPOV**

What the fuck happened, and what the fuck did I take? Seriously? Way to start a day bad. I feel like utter shit and not many people can say that like me and I haven't even started the day. Right where am I? It can't be my truck, so I have been moved. It's already fucking bright and I haven't opened my eyes yet. All I can feel is pain although I can't move my limbs, I thing that something is staped to my arms and legs. Shit I think I have been-

"ah Isabella I see that you are awake"

-kidnapped.

Ever so slowly I peel back my eye lids and once again I close them because of the light. I try to regain movement in my limbs. It feels like years. Fucking to long if you ask me, but I do it. I open my eyes and it looks like the classic hospital, so white you could see bacteria on it. There's a window sat in the corner, the lamp shade in the other. The bed that I'm lying on is propped up against the wall where the door is. As slowly as possible I take in my surrounding because I needed to know where the fuck the emergence exits are and in classic me I completely and utterly miss the fierce, vibrant red hair and the cold curt blond hair sat next to me waiting for my attention. By then I only just realise that I'm strapped down to my bed. See what I mean about being a stupid idiot?

"Shit I've really been kidnapped haven't I?" I mumble without thought, and my only reply is a belly laugh and a sharp sting on my left cheek. I raise my hand and feel it develop into small but defined ridges and a small dampness collects underneath my hand, that gunna be the blood.

"Victoria!" Name one "now child there will be rules" Jesus mother fucking tity Christ; what have I gotten myself into?

"I'm sorry wha-"

Slap!

"Rule one do not talk till given permission to" fuck, shit, wank, merde! That the same place as before, dammit there is going to be a bruise. It's obvious I squint and drum roll please…

Slap!

"Rule two do as I say, not as I do" I'm getting board of this altitude already.

"Rule three you will agree and not argue in a vocal or physical manner" Isn't that four rules? Wow I'm now dealing with a dumb shit and an abusive person, great!


End file.
